


Best Served Hot

by milka121



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Armored Lio, Blood and Gore, But it's Kray so who cares, Foot Fisting, Lio's armor blades, M/M, Sexual Violence, Was supposed to be crack but turned into something else, don't look at me, with blades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milka121/pseuds/milka121
Summary: Lio's vengence comes in flames.
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Lio Fotia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Best Served Hot

**Author's Note:**

> This exists because of the Promare discord. They told me not to write it, so naturally I did. Please don't kick me out

Lio didn’t think he would be able to go this far, barely even trying, all on his own. The Burning Rescue were more of a nuisance than an actual threat, and Freezing Force did not deserve mercy, so Lio unleashed his whole power and was done with it. 

He should have done that sooner. It’d be easier that way. Maybe. Probably.

But even if Lio destroyed every single member of the Freezing Force, it still meant nothing when there was a man orchestrating the whole thing, ready to throw another bunch of blood-hungry brutes to try their best against the Mad Burnish. Quantity over quality. 

And look how good it turned out, Lio thinks to himself and smirks at what was left of the soldier under his feet. The freeze gun is still intact, unfortunately, as is part of the soldier’s arm, fingers still gripping the trigger. 

Lio incinerates it with barely a thought.

His eyes scale the building in front of him - the headquarters of the Foresight Foundation. The place where Kray Foresight himself resides, a lone king in his castle. 

Lio is a dragon who will take it all away, devour everything Kray might have built with a strength of an inferno.

Lio jumps and his flames carry him high, till he reaches the top floor and sees the white of Kray’s office.

And amidst all the chaos, the total annihilation of his kingdom, stands Kray.

Lio comes in with a shatter of glass; Kray steps back, trying to shield himself from the onslaught of the sharp shards, but Lio is right next to him in seconds. He is taller than Kray in his armour, and so shoving him to the floor poses no challenge at all.

But it feels good nonetheless to see the shade of fear on the mighty Kray Foresight’s face. 

Lio’s blade materialises in his hand. He points it under Kray’s jaw, not worrying about applying too much pressure, and sees a drop of blood form on its tip.

“Kray Foresight,” Lio says, his voice dropping into a growl from behind the mask. “I have come for you to pay for the crimes you have committed.”

“Naturally.” Kray composes himself too quickly for Lio’s liking. Something is wrong, he can feel it, but can’t pinpoint exactly what. “And I suppose the price is my life?”

“I think that would be fair, seeing how you had no reservations to end the lives of my kin.” Think. _Think_. Lio let the Promare whisper to him, and-

“Your kin, you say,” Kray speaks, looking Lio in the eye, as if he wasn’t laying on the floor with a blade to his throat. “Well-”

_There._

Lio jumps back and just barely avoids the wall of flames; they hiss at him, twist and turn, but he is the strongest, has to be, and he cuts them away, melts fire with fire, until he can see Kray’s face again.

Lio sees Kray reaching with his hand and he cuts it off without hesitation.

The blood splatters on his helmet, seeps into his mouth, tastes sweet as Kray’s face is overcome with shock - a real one, this time. 

Lio shoves him again on the floor. “Know your place, worm,” he says. “Who would have thought that the head of the Foundation itself is a Burnish, huh. But no wonder you’re so weak, hiding it for so long.” 

“I am _not_ like you,” Kray growls through gritted teeth. “I am not that pathetic as to let something control me, some-”

Lio tilts his head and drives his blade through Kray’s other arm. It shuts Kray up, even though Lio can see that it can’t actually hurt that much. Lio can’t help but be disappointed a bit - Kray whimpering and begging for death would be a music to his ears. Oh well.

It would be so easy to just bring his blade against Kray’s throat and watch how life escapes from his grasp. It would be easy to simply stay and watch how the blood drains from his body, slowly and painfully, the flame inside him not nearly enough to stop him from dying. The smaller flames are always being consumed by the bigger ones, and Lio was an inferno ready to eat Kray alive.

But Lio has not come so far just to give Kray a quick death. He should have his fun, watch the expressions Kray will make when he will realise he’s being toyed with, a mouse stared down by a cat.

“Not like us, huh?” He smiles at the slight twitch in Kray’s exposed muscle, the hanging tendons and meat choking on air. “Oh, but you are. All of us can’t escape our fate.”

He bends over Kray, his mask almost brushing the tip of Kray’s nose. “We’re all the same, deep down. Always burning. Always craving. Always hungry.” He can’t help the smirk as he sees Kray lick his lips, a little, nervous gesture completely unbecoming of the mountain of a man he was, of all he has done. “You are not listening to them, are you? You must be hurting all over.”

Lio’s hand sneaks around Kray’s throat, the claws closing. “I will make you hurt even more.”

He delects in Kray’s expression as he puts his leg down, the sharp end going through Kray’s stomach easily, brushing on a bone - a pelvis, maybe? - and he only stops when he hears the click of the tip against the concrete floor. 

Kray’s gritting his teeth so hard they can crack at any moment, but he still doesn’t make any sounds. The pain has to be unendurable, and yet Kray persists, an annoyance even in death. 

Lio clicks his tongue. Maybe if pain doesn’t work, humiliation will.

Lio makes a quick gesture and the flames consume what was left of Kray’s clothes.

Kray’s eyes widen. “W-what-”

“Oh, you will see, don’t worry.” Lio steps out of Kray’s insides and feels a swell of pride seeing the mark that he left - deep and crimson against now exposed skin, but not wide enough for the blood to come gushing forward and destroy the image. Maybe he could use it later. 

But for now, his attention comes to lower part of Kray’s body. 

Kray tries to move away when he realises what Lio is looking at, but Lio is stronger in more ways than one. He summons the flames once again, this time to hold Kray down, and slowly, as much as he can, makes the fire spread Kray’s legs.

He’s absolutely disgusting, too much muscle and body, but the pleasure Lio feels just from watching how Kray starts to struggle, blood seeping out of him with every twitch of his muscles, is enough. 

“I might reconsider if you beg nicely,” Lio says. 

Kray’s mouth stays shut, disappointingly so.

Lio makes the fire solidify, still with enough flexibility to be able to manipulate it. “Well then.”

He forces it into Kray’s ass, all at once, and this time he forces a sound out of Kray’s throat - a pained exhale, not quite a moan, but very close. 

Lio smiles. “So you do like it. Do not worry, the fun isn’t over yet.”

The fire tentacles push deeper, harder, scratching Kray’s insides. There is blood trailing from Kray’s ass now, slickening it up - it could be fun, forcing an orgasm out of Kray, but it isn’t really Lio’s goal.

He withdraws the tentacles, positioning them just so that they hold Kray open from the inside, presented to Lio. 

The blades on his legs are still dampened by Kray’s gore, but it will do nothing to help Kray. 

Lio raises his leg and puts the blade on the rim of Kray’s ass. Kray’s breath hitches.

“If you want me to stop, you need to ask me nicely,” Lio says, and it doesn’t escape him how Kray’s body shudders as Lio carves red lines into his most delicate parts. It’s not pleasure, not by a long shot, just pure fear and submission.

Lio lets the blade slip below, dipping in-

“W-wait.” Kray’s voice is hoarse, deep, always too deep, and Lio hates every note of it. “Don’t.”

“Don’t?” Lio scratches the red inside and it slits so easily, so delicate. “I believe I said you should beg.”

Kray falls silent, long enough that Lio accepts that he won’t get anything more out of him, when-

“Don’t. Please.” A sharp inhale. “I… I beg you.”

Lio grins, tasting the words, rolling them around on his tongue. And he says, “No.”

He pushes his leg in, the blade ripping Kray’s insides; the laughter bursts out of his throat as he feels the muscles clamping around him, flesh tearing, sweet, salty aroma of blood making him dizzy. Kray yells under him and trashes around, desperate, but he had lost long before he has ever met Lio.

Lio pushes in, more, more and more, until he sees the other end of a blade emerge out of the inside of Kray’s stomach.

Lio gasps, suddenly aware of just how _hard_ he is, and he feels the flesh contracting against his leg, the short gasps Kray still makes. His hand goes down on its own, his dick unbearably sensitive even through the armor, and he moves, one, twice. It’s enough for his hips to snap and to come with a gasp; he paints the red mess of Kray’s insides white with his cum.

When he pulls out his leg, Kray doesn’t move anymore.


End file.
